


【瑟奥pwp】失忆的灯塔看守人 Memories

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 瑟奥短篇 [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, riding position
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 额外标签：半强迫、Spanking、Dirty Talk、骑乘、异物入侵、后入、限制高潮简介：Orm失忆了，Arthur生气气，只好用身体让Orm回♂想起以前的事情。注意事项：*无法取舍温柔与粗暴，原来打算写两个，但是懒_(:D」∠)_*可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	【瑟奥pwp】失忆的灯塔看守人 Memories

Orm Marius是一个灯塔看守人。

 

至少他是这么认为的，毕竟他失忆了。

 

你问为什么是灯塔看守人？

 

噢，那是因为他醒于海岸，旁边便是一座灯塔。

 

而当他拖着疲惫的身躯，进入灯塔想找人帮忙时，却发现里面空无一人，倒是桌上的相框和这莫名的熟悉感告诉自己——这就是你家。

 

于是Orm便抱着“自己大概是不小心被海浪刮走了，然后幸运的又被冲了回来”的想法在灯塔里生活，等待自己的记忆慢慢恢复。

 

虽然这记忆没有要回来的迹象，但这好像也没什么影响，因为失去的好像只是与人之间的记忆。

 

例如他记得美国第十六任总统叫林肯，却不记得那个自称是自己朋友的红发女人是谁；又或者他记得如何做饭、做家务、操纵灯塔，他却不记得他的爸爸妈妈是谁；又或者他记得怎么游泳、钓鱼、甚至直接用鱼叉（不过家里那支用三叉戟来形容会比较好？）捕鱼，却不记得相片中与他合影的人是谁。

 

没事的，记忆迟早会回来的，他怎么对自己说。

 

如果记忆不打算回来，也就是说，这些记忆是可以轻易舍弃的，他想。

 

 

 

有一天，家里来了一个奇怪的人。

 

他说他叫Arthur Curry，自称是自己同母异父的哥哥，说要带他回家。

 

虽然相册里有这个大胡子卷发的男人，但这么一个身穿得像个小混混似的又手拿黄金三叉戟的人怎么看都像神经病或者什么神奇的英雄或反派吧？

 

抱着怀疑的态度，Orm退后了一步，随时想扭头走人。

 

“所以，Mera说的是真的。”Arthur向Orm方向逼近，“你真的把我们忘得一干二净了。”

 

Orm观察眼前的男人，他的身材十分健硕，手臂上的肌肉发达得让Orm觉得这人一拳就能把自己揍死。

 

但是不知道为什么，Orm非常想惹这人生气，毕竟失忆又不是他想的，他凭什么用这种怪责的语气对自己说话，还充满敌意的靠近自己。

 

Orm先是站直，表示自己一点也不畏惧他，然后嗤笑一声，表示自己对他的藐视。

 

“你很值得我去记住吗？如果你真的这么重要，那我脑海里怎么会一点有关你的线索都没有呢？”

 

Orm用的都是反句，因为他想让这人反思 **——You mean nothing to me.**

 

Arthur的暴怒是意料之中，男人一下子就将Orm推到墙壁上，在这么近的距离，Orm更加感受到了这男人的压迫感。

 

如果男人打算动手的话他也会进行反击，Orm想。

 

但让Orm意想不到的是，男人把自己推到墙边后，什么也没做。

 

没有预料中的拳打脚踢，男人只是用他那泛着金光的眼瞳盯着自己，像是寻找着什么。

 

“你到底在寻找什么？我告诉你，无论那是什么，你不会找到的，因为你对我来说什么都不是。现在放开我，不然我叫警察告你......唔？！”

 

Orm还没说完话Arthur便用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴，扑面而来的男性荷尔蒙快让他窒息了。

 

——什......？这人不是说我们是兄弟吗？

 

Orm吓了一跳，但很快便反应过来，想要推开面前的人，但是显然他的力气比自己大，Orm只好咬伤他的嘴唇，逼男人松开他。

 

“嘶......”Arthur放开还在喘气的Orm。

 

他下唇被Orm咬破了，小伙子咬得还挺大口，鲜血从Arthur嘴角处流到下巴。

 

“你还是如以往一样烈啊，Orm。”

 

Arthur用手背将血擦掉，一把抓过想逃跑的Orm，压下他所有的抵抗，毕竟这里是地面，这里是Arthur的领地。

 

“放开我！你这个野蛮人！野种！”

 

“喜欢骂我野种这件事你怎么没忘的？”

 

Arthur把Orm丢在沙发上，然后趁他尚未爬起身时用手抓住他的后脑勺，把他压制在沙发上。

 

“我警告你Arthur，立刻将我放开，否则、你——！”

 

这次Arthur直接把Orm的裤子连带内裤一起扯掉，接着将Orm乱蹬的双腿一把揽过，放在自己大腿上，让Orm雪白丰满的屁股完全暴露在自己视野里。

 

“干什么你这个死变态！臭野种、你......啊！”

 

清脆的拍响混合着钝痛与羞耻传到Orm的脑中——这个变态野种......居然敢打他屁股？！

 

“啪！”

 

Arthur再次掴起巴掌，这次打在左边的屁股蛋，还恶趣味的捏了捏。

 

——操，这屁股是真的软。

 

“等等、野种你凭什么......唔！”

 

几个月没有战斗的Orm拼尽全力地挣扎却依旧挣脱不了Arthur的掌控，最后还令Arthur觉得麻烦，直接坐向前，让Orm身体浮空，唯一的支点只有Arthur的大腿，还有他撑着地板的双手。

 

“啪！”

 

这个姿势让Orm不得不停止挣扎，以防自己掉在地板上。虽然挣扎也只是被他强行扯回去继续打而已，因此Orm只能不断辱骂Arthur作为反抗。

 

“啪！”

 

Arthur像是惩罚不懂事的小孩子一样打着Orm的屁股，实在是奇耻大辱。

 

Orm没错，错得是Arthur，他又不想忘记这些事情，而且一开始态度差的是他不是自己！凭什么？！

 

“啪！”

 

而Arthur好像铁定心的不说话了一样，只是重重地挥起巴掌，打得Orm的屁股通红。

 

Arthur的大手能完全覆盖他的屁股蛋，每次落手的力度都像是用木棍抡打一样，很疼，打得Orm的屁股尖都在颤抖。

 

“啪！”

 

打了有二十几下后，Arthur终于停了下来。

 

Orm的臀部快没有知觉了，只有那边传来的、火辣辣的疼提醒着Orm——你的屁股还没坏，噢，还有你的臀部现在肯定覆盖了许多手印。

 

“呜......”Orm不怕疼，但是这份耻辱让他想拿三叉戟塞进Arthur喉咙里。

 

“知道自己错在哪了吗？”Arthur将腿分开，让Orm不用这么辛苦要双手撑地，然后轻轻抚摸那已经开始发红发热的屁股蛋。

 

“......死变态。”Orm坚决不回应他的问题，只是咒骂着这无耻的家伙。

 

“不知道自己错在哪吗？那继续，待会你可别哭。”Arthur没有再次掴上Orm的屁股。

 

——他有别的想法。

 

他的弟弟就是一个高岭之花，一直处于高高在上的位置，神圣又不可亵渎，而且绝不屈服。

 

但越是这样越容易激起别人的征服欲，实不相瞒，Arthur在第一眼看见这个小人鱼时就很想把他按在地板上、桌子上、墙上操，还要把他操哭、操坏、操崩溃。

 

虽然他也的确这么做了，但显然Orm现在都不记得了，那么只好再来一遍。

 

Arthur知道，单靠打屁股是逼不出Orm的哭声的，这可怜孩子早就习惯了疼痛，不然他也成不了他爸爸手中的出色战士。

 

海王单手压着Orm，另一只手拉开抽屉，找到了润滑剂。

 

“幸好你没把这玩意给丢了。”Arthur啵的一声打开了润滑剂，“不然容易受伤。”

 

“你想干什么？！我警告你......”Orm努力的向后看，但一股冰凉的液体淋在了他的股缝间，激得Orm不断乱蹬。

 

“操、住手！该死......你这个混蛋、野种......你！”不愧是谁也知道接下来会发生什么事了，但是他怎么敢？他们不是兄弟吗？这行为绝对越轨了！

 

“操你的！野种、混蛋......！”Orm相信自己的力量，但为什么？为什么面对Arthur他偏偏使不上力？

 

“别挣扎了，这不是海里，地面上的话你是敌不过我的。”Arthur的中指在Orm的后穴边打转，“不如留点力气待会床上用。”

 

说完，Arthur便将手指慢慢塞进小穴，疼得Orm直吸气。

 

“这么紧？不愧是一个月没肏进去了。”

 

Orm扭动屁股，试图阻止Arthur的入侵，殊不知这动作像是勾引他继续、向他索要更多一样。

 

“嘶......别扭了我的小婊子，再扭我要忍不住直接操进去了。”话是这么说，但Arthur还是很耐心的在为Orm扩张，嘿、他可不想伤了他的宝贝弟弟。

 

Orm被他的话吓到了——妈的，他可不想被他的“哥哥”像一个荡妇一样被按在沙发上操。

 

“给我住手！如果我们兄弟乱伦的事情暴露的话......”

 

“噢、我的小Ormi，这七海中谁不知道我们的事情，连电视柜上的小金鱼也见过我们是如何做爱的。”

 

“你......！”

 

Orm被Arthur直白的话语呛到了——天呐、在他失忆之前，难道他们真的......？

 

“唔......”

 

被强行撑开的感觉很怪，Arthur粗糙的手指在他体内左右勾挑。这混蛋好像熟知自己的身体，两根手指都故意回避了他的敏感点，只在那边附近打转逗弄。

 

Arthur还时不时把他的小穴从两边扯开，让空气进入他的后穴，再灌入一些润滑剂，然后就着润滑液缓缓地抽插。

 

“不过你不乖。”Arthur语气带着几分怒气，手指终于重重的按上Orm的敏感点。

 

“啊、啊啊......！”突然的快感让Orm忍不住呻吟出声，连刚刚还颓软着的阴茎也开始充血、勃起。

 

“明明说好了要结婚的，你却在新婚前一晚逃走了。你消除了所有痕迹，宁可穿过海沟族的领地，至自己于生命危险，也不愿留在我身边？我千辛万苦的找到了你，结果你还把自己的记忆消除了？”

 

Orm很明显感受到Arthur的怒火，那满满的委屈感让Orm有些许内疚，但他是不会安慰Arthur的，绝对不会。

 

“哈，那证明，我一点也不爱你。”

 

Orm继续激怒他，小人鱼紧闭双眼，偷偷抓住地摊上的毛绒，希望Arthur不要发现他其实已经服软了。

 

但预想中的巴掌并没有落下，Arthur把Orm平放在沙发上，用额头抵住他的，鼻尖对鼻尖。

 

“你一直都怎么说。”

 

靠得如此相近，Orm能感受Arthur的鼻息，闻到他身上那独有的、富有阳光的海水味。

 

“但我知道，每次当我睡着后，你都会偷偷亲吻我，叫我哥哥，还会对我说‘我爱你’。”

 

Orm的脸像他的屁股一样红得不像话了。

 

“什......？！你胡说！我没有！！你都睡着了你怎么会知道？！”

 

“可能有，可能没有。”Arthur笑得傻傻的，像是计划得逞了一样。

 

当Orm意识这是个圈套时，Arthur便收起了笑容，认真的向他询问：“难道那些都是假的吗？你真的这么讨厌我吗？”

 

“......”

 

这还真是没有，虽然Arthur对他做了这些事情，Orm也不断与Arthur唱反调，但他只是本能地想惹怒他、想对他恶作剧，并不是真的厌恶Arthur。

 

不过Orm对Arthur诚实不起来，于是他用一个扭头加红透的耳尖代替了自己想说的话。

 

Arthur了然，作为一个好哥哥，他不会强迫弟弟说出如此羞耻的话，除了一些......你懂的。

 

 

 

他们开始疯狂地热吻，Arthur强硬地撬开了Orm的牙关，用舌头不停搜刮Orm的口腔，吮过他的小舌。

 

Orm的舌头被哥哥吸得发麻，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角落下。他仿佛忘了怎么在地面上呼吸一样，只能闭上眼睛抓紧Arthur的衣服，任由Arthur侵犯他的嘴巴。

 

他们的嘴唇因为接吻而变得柔软，刚刚的伤口还没完全愈合，让彼此的口腔弥漫着血腥的味道，但这只添加了性感且撩人的感觉，无法阻止他们继续下一步的动作。

 

“我爱你，Orm。”

 

说完，Arthur便将Orm放在自己腿上，扶好自己的硬屌，让弟弟缓缓地沉腰坐下去。

 

显然只扩张到两指的程度是不够的，Arthur粗大的性器一下子顶开外圈的括约肌，破开层层嫩肉，仿佛要把每道皱褶撑开展平，让Orm很是难受。

 

“哈啊......哈啊.......”Orm宛如第一次一般紧张得直喘气，刚有抬头迹象的阴茎重新软了下去，流着水蹭在哥哥的腹上，看上去甚是可怜。

 

Arthur见状赶紧着手安抚弟弟，海王不断深吻着Orm，并且伸手擼动他的柱身，试图分散他的注意力。

 

后穴传来的胀痛没那么容易被忽视，Orm被哥哥的肉茎撑得很难受，Arthur又进得十分慢，被强行扩张的过程特别鲜明，因此Orm只能努力放松自己的肌肉，试图容纳着对方。

 

但才过了几个月而已，小穴没那么快就忘掉支配它几年的主人，很快便食髓知味地反吸过来，包裹男人的性器、有规律地收缩。

 

最初的胀痛感慢慢消失，取而代之的是快要把他燃烧殆尽的欲望和空虚，使得Orm不自觉的向下坐，试图让性器顶上自己的敏感点来获得更多。

 

“Arthur......快......”

 

Orm忍不住红着耳朵地命令Arthur，然后像个鸵鸟一样把脸埋进哥哥的颈项间，手指紧握他的背心，等待哥哥动腰操他。

 

“自己来。”

 

Orm不敢置信地抬起头，望着一脸坏笑的哥哥。

 

“坏孩子可没有奖励，想舒服自己动。”

 

欠揍的Arthur还把双手放在脑后，悠闲地看着自己。

 

“你给我记住......”Orm咬牙切齿地看着Arthur，好像下一秒就要把面前的男人给吞了。

 

Orm双手撑在Arthur的腹肌上，然后双腿使力，让体内的肉棒抽离，打算慢慢来。

 

Arthur却一下子就把Orm按下去，肉棒整根没入了他的体内。

 

“啊、啊啊——！”Orm痛苦地呜咽着，但被性器重重碾磨前列腺的感觉实在太过美好，小人鱼忍不住地扶着Arthur的身体，开始扭腰摆臀。

 

当Orm往下坐的时候Arthur也掐着他发热的屁股往上顶，大腿相撞的时候发出啪啪啪的声音，龟头挤着敏感点时Orm大腿根不停的抽搐，快感仿佛海啸一般向他袭来，爽得灵魂好像快要漂浮起来。

 

Orm起初还咬紧下唇，不时发出一些难耐的哼声，现在他已经彻底放声大叫，唯一的理智也被Arthur的阴茎给肏没了。

 

狭窄且柔软的肠壁包裹着Arthur的阳具反复吞噬着，爽得他头皮发麻，忍不住用更加快更加重的力度去操弄他的弟弟。

 

Arthur不知不觉间压下了Orm的动作，直接掐上弟弟有些瘫软的腰，不断猛力深挺，肏得他呻吟都支离破碎的。

 

“啊、啊啊......不要、啊啊！慢点....我快到了......哈啊、哥哥......”Orm紧紧抱着哥哥，手不受控制地抓挠着Arthur后背上的布料，他感觉下身已经麻木了，只有哥哥给予他的快感是真实的。

 

“我也快了......我们一起。”Arthur不断亲吻着Orm的脸蛋，还贴心的握住从刚刚起就一直拍打着彼此小腹的、小Ormi的性器。

 

“啊啊——！啊、哈啊......”在一次深挺中，Orm驀然全身紧绷，眼前好像闪过一道白光。

 

白色的精液从Orm体内喷射了出来，这次高潮来得十分激烈，白浊喷了两人一身，甚至还沾了一点在下巴上。

 

高潮时Orm的肠道将他的肉棒绞得死死的，加上弟弟失神时的甜美模样，Arthur也忍不住低吼一声，把精液灌进弟弟的小穴里。

 

“哈啊......哈啊.......”Orm的心神放空了，以致于Arthur射进他体内的时候Orm也只能呜咽两声，由着自己的阴茎像是失禁一样流出几滴余精。

 

“Ormi？还好吗？”事后是Arthur最先回过神来，他拍拍Orm的后背，温柔地咨询小人鱼的感受。

 

“滚开，我要洗澡睡觉了。”果然，恢复理智的Orm依旧这么的“拔屌无情”。

 

“那可不行。”Arthur突然把自己脖子上挂着的翡翠软玉给扯掉了，“我们还有账没算完呢。”

 

“什么！你......！”——操！难道刚刚不算么？！

 

Arthur将半软的性器抽出来，再次把Orm横放在大腿上，然后一下子把软玉塞进Orm的屁股里。

 

“啊......！操、冰......”刚被肏完的小穴食髓知味地把软玉给吞了，白浊被顺利地堵在里面。

 

“现在报数，二十下，当作你把我忘掉的惩罚。”Arthur一脸坏笑地揉着Orm的屁股，“夹好，软玉或者我的种掉出来的话可是要加量的。”

 

“你....！操、又不是我想的你凭什么——！啊！”又不等Orm解释完，Arthur便掴了Orm一下屁股。

 

“恭喜你，你白挨了一下。”Arthur舔着嘴唇，一手压着弟弟的后脑勺，一手揉着Orm红肿的臀部。

 

“操你的野种！赶紧放......啊！”Orm尝试把自己撑起来，但是很快又被打了一下，“呜——！”

 

“噢......劝你专心点Ormi，软玉好像要出来了。”Arthur恶趣味地分开Orm的臀瓣，让害怕软玉掉出来的Orm吓得一个紧缩，一下子把软玉吸回去了。

 

“嘶......真想边让你含着我边打你屁股啊。”说完他又拍了一下Orm的屁股。

 

“啪！”

 

“我要杀了你......啊、呜......一......”Orm妥协了，当然不是因为怕疼，而是怕Arthur做出一些更加羞耻的事情，伤透他的自尊心。

 

“啪！”

 

“二......该死的野种......”

 

“啪！”

 

“三......”

 

数着数着数到了十几，可爱的Orm光顾着应付臀部的痛感，忘记了夹紧自己的屁股了。

 

软玉带着先前射进去的精液，慢慢地从Orm的屁股里滑出，Orm没察觉到但是Arthur肯定察觉到了。

 

“小Ormi~”Arthur撩拨了一下Orm的‘小尾巴’，成功地让他发出一声惊呼，“它快掉出来了哦~”

 

“操......！”Orm赶紧伸手想把软玉推回去，可是被Arthur抓住手了，不能如愿。

 

于是他尝试收紧后穴，把那块软玉吸回体内，但是软玉已经出来过半，再收缩小穴只会加快软玉的掉落速度。

 

“不......等、等等！......停下！”Orm慌了，他努力撅高屁股，扭动腰肢希望软玉会回到他体内，避免接下来的惩罚。

 

殊不知这动作辣爆了，Arthur真想直接将Orm压在床上操，但是就这么继续欺负他好像更加有趣。

 

虽然Orm十分努力，可惜软玉坏坏，软玉直接在Orm的挣扎中啪嗒一声落在了地毯上。

 

有点绝望的Orm开始剧烈挣扎，想逃离Arthur的禁锢，逃避这场惩罚。

 

但Arthur怎么会让他得逞呢？

 

Arthur直接超大力度地掴上Orm的臀部，这一下Orm觉得他用了十足的力气，这实在是太疼了，这力度宛如用铁板敲打一般，脆弱的部位被这种力度拍打疼得Orm一时半会儿无法动作。

 

“啊......啊......”Orm疼得说不出话，因疼痛而溢出的生理泪水在眼眶里打转。

 

还好接下来的拍打没有维持刚才的力度，否则Orm真的要哭出来。

 

“Ormi......”Arthur兴奋地盯着弟弟的小穴，看着它因自己的拍打而一股一股的流出白色液体，然后他惊讶地发现有根硬硬的东西顶住了他的大腿，“你硬了？”

 

原本软著的肉棒在被掴屁股的时候一点一点的勃起，而完全勃起时就刚刚好碰到了Arthur的大腿。

 

Orm转过头，泪水汪汪地看向他的哥哥，却依旧用命令的口吻说道：

 

**“Fuck me.”**

 

**“As you wish.”**

 

Arthur让Orm趴在沙发上，帮Orm拨开几根黏在前额的金发，然后从后面进入了他。

 

“嗯......”第二次进入比第一次顺利，被软玉塞着的时候所感觉到的空虚也终于被Arthur填满。

 

这一下进入的太深了，让Orm忍不住往后仰，后脑勺靠在了哥哥的肩膀上，他嘴上喃喃着：“I hate you......”

 

但Orm其实已经迫不及待的希望哥哥快动，于是主动地亲吻Arthur，还抓住哥哥的大手，让他爱抚自己。

 

“这样可没有说服力啊Ormi。”Arthur边亲吻着Orm的嘴唇和侧脸，边用力地挺动。

 

Orm的后穴现在又湿又软，一下一下地吮吸着Arthur的性器，令Arthur舒爽不已。

 

他伸手揉上Orm已经硬起的乳头，激得Orm不断往后退，试图脱离Arthur的掌控。但这只会让Arthur变本加厉地逗弄小人鱼的胸部，甚至把它们当成女人的胸部一样揉捏把玩。

 

“啊......哈啊......Arthur......”Orm尝试与哥哥十指紧扣，另一只手则伸向了小腹，感受那一下一下被顶到凸起的部位。

 

Orm臀部翘高，主动扭动腰肢，像陆地的动物一样雌伏在野兽身下，承受着Arthur的猛力撞击。

 

Arthur每次挺动都是整根拔出再整根没入，带出刚刚射进去的白浊又被肏回去，泛起一些白色的泡沫。粗长的性器仿佛顶到了胃部，阴囊、下腹拍打到红肿的臀部时都会引来一股刺痛。龟头每次都会重重地擦过敏感点，爽得Orm头皮发麻，精液直接从顶端喷出，弄脏了自己的上身，还有点沾到了自己的下巴。

 

“啊啊、啊......不要了、停....停下来.....！”刚刚高潮完的身体接受不了如此高频的快感，甬道开始痉挛抽搐、紧紧地咬住那个可怖的怪物，精液也一股一股地像是失禁一样流出，浸湿底下的沙发。

 

“呼.....呃啊、快了Ormi.......再忍忍.......”Arthur压住Orm的挣扎，将手伸向他的阴茎，继续残忍地擼动着、揉捏着过度使用的性器。

 

“啊啊——不要了....不要了、太多......哥哥求你......不要.......！”Orm被逼出了哭腔，错觉以为自己要被哥哥捅穿了。他忍不住开始抓挠家具或是哥哥的手臂，试图分散那令人头晕目眩地猛烈撞击。被无限延长的高潮加上前后夹击的快感淹没了Orm的大脑，Orm感觉自己快要被Arthur逼疯了。

 

“你喜欢这个Ormi，以前你就经常被我操哭、操晕......呃啊、我们还在王座上做过你记得吗？当时你就像现在这样哭个不停，一开始还嘴硬的，现在也......哈哈，你是真的可爱啊Ormi。”Arthur边说边在Orm肩膀上留下许多的吻痕和齿印，还特意吸吮舔舐小小的耳垂、故意折磨他的耳朵。

 

“不、停下......停下！我又要.....啊、啊啊.......！”Orm浑身都在颤抖，巨大的性器来回进出痉挛着的小穴，媚肉被带出又被狠狠地捅回去。

 

Orm又要高潮了，Arthur意识到了弟弟的状态，故意用手掐住他的顶端。

 

“啊啊啊——不要、放开......求你了放手.......呜啊.....啊啊.......Arthur、哥哥求你了.......”Orm哭了，即将释放的性器被Arthur强行阻止，他不断挠着哥哥的手背，希望他赶紧松手。

 

“向我发誓，你永远不会再离开我了。”Arthur强行把Orm翻了个面，依旧限制住Orm的高潮。

 

“我答应、你.....呜.....向你发誓....啊啊、啊！......我、我不会离开....你、那.....哥、哥哥求你了.......”说出这句话的同时Orm经历了一次无精高潮，他忍不住弓起背，两个红红的小樱桃在诱惑着Arthur。

 

“啊啊、啊——”终于，Arthur肯松开手，精液第三或者第四次从身体里喷射而出，这次比之前的稀薄了很多。

 

“呃、哈啊......”Orm射精后Arthur也忍不住将自己送进深处，阳具突突跳动两下，便将种子喷洒在最里面。

 

“呜、啊.......好多........”Orm双腿夹紧了哥哥的腰，乖巧地接受哥哥的体内射精，温热的精液打在敏感点上，让Orm的双腿夹紧又放松，阴茎又射出一点余精。

 

“嗯......”Arthur抽出去的时候两人都能清晰听到肉穴发出的水声，被肏得合不拢的小穴还在微微抽搐，堵不住的精液慢慢从里面流出，蹭到早就一塌糊涂的沙发上。

 

Arthur体贴的去卫生间里拿出湿毛巾帮Orm清理干净，然后把人抱到楼上的卧室。

 

而Orm已经累得失神了，他想就这么睡过去一了百了。

 

“Orm，先别睡。”

 

Arthur温暖的大手抚上Orm的侧脸，亲吻他疲倦的眼睑。

 

“嘿，你有印象吗？你在我向你求婚的时候哭了，像一个小孩子一样哭得稀里哗啦的，哈哈。那天我带你去我爸爸的灯塔，我们一起眺望着远方，说着那片水域会有什么珍稀鱼类。”

 

Orm睁开眼睛，看见Arthur从口袋中拿出戒指。

 

“然后我向你单膝下跪，向你求婚。”

 

“你离开前把它放在了床头。”Arthur将戒指套回Orm的手上，两人甜蜜的接吻。

 

“是时候物归原主了。”

 

 

 

彩蛋：

 

第二天中午，两人难得赖床到十一点多。

 

Orm也从梦中取回自己的记忆了。

 

恢复记忆的第一件事情......就是踹Arthur下床。

 

——操，不打死你这条淫虫我不姓Marius！

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
